


All Of Heaven & Earth

by EllieTheGreat



Series: Jay's Fifth Day Of Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, engagement drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat





	All Of Heaven & Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredulousDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredulousDame/gifts).



“Yeah, got you by the balls!” Dean wailed along with the radio, smacking the heels of his hands against the steering wheel.

            “Whose balls are you holding, Dean?” A gruff voice asked very close to Dean.

            Dean jumped, gripping the wheel tightly to keep from veering into the next lane. “Dammit, Cas! How many times do I have to ask?”

            “My apologies,” Cas cleared his throat. “Knock, knock.”

            Dean’s lips curled up in a small smile. “What’s going on, Cas? We run out of Frosted Flakes?”

            “No, we are fully stocked on iced cereal. I had a thought that I needed to discuss with you immediately.” Dean gestured for him to continue. “Dean, I think it is time we became one.”

            “Wha…who…what?” Dean sputtered. “You mean, like…married?”  
            Cas tilted his head curiously. “Why not? You already have my name carved into your ribs. And the ring I put on you has yet to be removed.”

            Dean’s gaze dropped to his left hand. “I’ll be damned. When did I get that?”

            “When I put it on you, a week ago,” Cas repeated. “You are mine, and I want all of heaven and earth to know it.”

            Dean felt a hot flush creeping over his cheeks. “Yeah. Okay.”


End file.
